Given Unto Me
by AnnaxVakarian
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts has already taken place with the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters; key Inner Circle members such has the Malfoys have managed to skirt by the clutches of Azkaban by the grace of Harry Potter speaking in their defense. As our favorite trio enter adulthood things from the past start coming to life, follow their journey into the magical world like never
1. AN Backstory

**A few facts about my take on Harry Potter before I start in on the backstory of the actual story (sorry if this seems long winded.)**

I love Hermione with Harry but I love her more with Viktor Krum or Draco Malfoy; I can only ever see her being a muggleborn with some strong/powerful magical ancestors in her family tree. I am for the belief that magic is genetic (at least in my writings) because without magic being genetic then it is assumed (storyverse) that anyone could be magical and it would discount the many long standing magical families (the Blacks, Malfoys, Potters, Longbottoms, Bones, etc.)

I will cover the belief that Merlin and Morgana are the original start of magic in my story but in truth they will be liken to a certain god and goddess. Think of how the Romans and Greeks changed the names of Gods and Goddesses (Ares/Mars, Zeus/Jupiter, etc.)

**As of now however I will not be giving away the identities of the god and goddess that Merlin and Morgana represent, however instead I will be making it a contest on who can figure out who they represent. The first person who correctly guesses which god and goddess they are will win an original character in the story and that person will receive the character profile for the OC with the right to use the OC in any story they may write.**

(I will be sticking close their book ages at the start of Book 7 however I will be bumping them all up one year; the only major age change will be with our favorite Bulgarian seeker who will be 23 in this story.)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****Backstory/History****

The battle of Hogwarts has already taken place with the defeat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters; key Inner Circle members such has the Malfoys have managed to skirt by the clutches of Azkaban by the grace of Harry Potter speaking in their defense.

Our favorite muggleborn has returned to Hogwarts for her final year while Harry and Ron have decided to join the Auror Corps; Ginny with permission of Molly has tested out early so that she can start planning for the wedding of the century.

As our favorite trio enter adulthood things from the past start coming to life, follow their journey into the magical world like never before.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. Prologue The Last Rosier

A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter nor it's characters that honor belongs to the great JK Rowling, I however only claim my original characters and the plotline for this story.

This is a short prologue but it was necessary from my small character Druella to be introduced since this is the only time she will be making an appearance, my timeline is slightly askew but basically it is 1978 Bellatrix is in her last year of Hogwarts, Druella and her husband will not be making it to the end of the year and Hermione is less then two weeks old in this so it's roughly the end of September in this chapter. I will be trying to stick closely or at least as close as I can to Rowling's original time line.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We are here today to honor the memory of a great man, Matthew Evan Rosier, a man who was a beloved husband and father who was loved by many."

The words blended together as she took in the people sitting next to her and in front of her, muggles and mudbloods the lot of them! How oh how had her once proud brother fallen so far, he was a ROSIER!

"His wife would like to say a few words."

Wife?

Her attention focused once again to the front as a young willowy brunette stood in front of the casket, a bundle of soft pink clutched to her chest.

"My Matthew was a great man and an even better husband who loved life and lived it to it's fullest," a soft mewling cry sounded from the bundle, "he was so excited to be a father to our little Hermione."

The words faded as she focused once again on the bundle clutched to the mudblood's chest, so her brother had had a child, a girl child born from a mudblood!

A tap to her shoulder broke her from her thoughts, black eyes narrowing.

"My Lady it is time to leave before they notice us, Lord Black will be most displeased if you missed seeing Bellatrix off."

"Very well but Dorian before we leave I need you to gather whatever you can on the mudblood my brother was married to and the child he sired for she is the last direct link to the Rosier family. Do you understand me?"

"Yes my lady."

Standing slowly from the pew Durella Black nee Rosier took one last look towards her brother's casket and the bundle of soft pink clutched to her mother's chest; though the child was a mudblood it was still a Rosier, the last Rosier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

*For those of you who do not know the family histories of the HP universe Druella Black was a Rosier who married Cygnus Black III she was the mother of Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.* For story purposes since it wasn't confirmed if she was related to the Death Eater Evan Rosier whom was killed by Voldemort I am linking the two together as father and daughter with her brother (who is an OC).


	3. Chapter 1: A Black Secret Revealed

Another chapter here we come!

More information related to which god and goddess are represent in this story will be hinted at in this chapter which means that the polls are open for guesses, either PM or comment to give your guesses.

This chapter picks up after the Battle of Hogwarts and I do believe that it ties in nicely with the Prologue, everything through books 1-7 has happened and this is where my creative line takes over -evil cackle-.

I own nothing of HP since it so lovingly belongs to J.K. Rowling, the only claim I have is to my OC's and to my plot line.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

….

"Hermione are you sure that you want to go back by yourself?"

The question was asked honestly but the hint of self doubt hit the brunette witch upside the head like a mallet, "_Harry oh Harry you don't have to try and save me anymore_", was what she had wanted to say to her beloved friend but she knew it that the words would never escape from behind her lips.

"I'll be fine besides you, Ron and Ginny are just an owl away!"

Her upbeat response saw a small smile slowly appearing from the black haired, green eyed wizard in front of her just the response she was looking for.

"Good, that's good to hear mione," Harry paused for a second before continuing, "I will see you in a week apparently Molly has been pestering Ginny about picking the colors for the wedding so she'll be coming with me to Hogsmeade."

The words didn't hurt as much as she thought that they would just a mild sting compared to the gut wrenching feeling she was expecting, a smile danced across her lips as she nodded her acceptance as words seemed to fail her.

With one last hug from her best friend and a final promise to owl as soon as she go to Hogwarts, she turned and with a _pop_ was standing in front of Hogwarts.

"It's good to be home."

xox 

x Malfoy Manor x 

"Dorian, are you sure that this is correct?"

"Yes my Lord the information within this document is correct and is the truth, I have been following the little lady since she was but a babe of 2 weeks."

A cough racked his frame as he grabbed for the glass of water that was suddenly next to him, "My dear Lady Black upon her death bed asked me to protect her brother's heir since she is the last Rosier though she knows not of her heritage as it has been kept from her at the Order's insistence."

Sneering at the mention of the Order the pale, blonde wizard ordered the cowering house elf to fetch his wife as the last Black by birth Narcissa would need to be informed.

"You asked for me, my husband?"

Her voice soothed the rage simmering below the surface, "do you remember Dorian?"

He asked having to make sure again that the aging wizard in front of him was who he said he was, he watched as she barely glanced down surprising lighting in her eyes before being reigned in behind her mask.

"Then my dear wife as the last Black by birth this is yours to do with whatever you wish," his fist slowly uncurled around the parchment clutched within it as he handed it over to his wife.

Closing his eyes as he turned, unable to look upon his wife's face as she realized that he had allowed her remaining blood relative to be tortured upon the rug they were standing upon.  
>Lucius vowed to himself right then and there that he would seek forgiveness from the witch they had wrong not because of the discovery just made but because she was the reason his wife and him were free to be with their son.<p>

A sob broke him out of his thoughts, "is is this true?"

Narcissa's broken voice caused his heart to clench, he nodded, his back still turned for he knew that the sight of his great wife giving into her emotions would surely break him.

He closed his eyes once more, the words on the parchment forever burned into his mind, it's words seared onto his soul.

_I, Druella Black nee Rosier, do hereby give this statement of sound mind and body on this day of October 31, 1978._

_I swore to myself to withhold this information til my dying breath but it seems that the love I once held for my great brother and for my even greater father has won out._  
><em>My brother, Matthew Evan Rosier, the only son of our late father Lord Evan Arcadius Rosier as sired a child upon a mudblood, a child whom he has named after our great-grandmother Hermione.<em>

_I have come to learn through my faith servant, Dorian, that the child's full name is Hermione Arcadian Ganger. It seems that my brother suspected something would befell him and so sought to protect his mudblood and whelp by ways of the Order._

_My strength is waning as I write this I fear this may be my last day on this Earth, if this letter should find itself in the hands of one of my daughters as my final decree as Regent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black I entrust the care and protection of Hermione Arcadian Ganger to whichever of my daughters that read this._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Lady Druella Black nee Rosier<em>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
